


Interlude (Lost At Sea)

by darlathecyborgpluviophile



Series: I Suffer(ed) From The Birdcage Syndrome [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Escape, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, MT!Prompto, Mid-Pieces, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlathecyborgpluviophile/pseuds/darlathecyborgpluviophile
Summary: 01987 makes a choice that changes his path forever.





	Interlude (Lost At Sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Title (sort of) taken from the song "Lost At Sea", by Circe Link.
> 
> Thank you to invisibledeity for looking this over!!! <3

You're scared.

You gulp in the darkness, and clutch Ardyn's phone closer to your armor. 

Gods, you're actually doing this.

He's still lying in the bed of this Altissian hotel, blissfully unaware of what you're doing. For so long, you thought he could see all, that he knew absolutely everything there is to know about you.

But he only lies there while you attempt _treason_ , a giant lump under the gold and cream covers. 

Somehow, like this, you're more afraid of him than ever. The reality of your decision, the action you're planning to take, comes crashing down in your head. 

You steal a glance at the blank screen of his phone, cradled in your palms.

He could hurt you. 

If he were to wake up right now, to find out your plans, if you were to fail at your escape somehow, he would undoubtedly do something horrific to your being. Something a thousand times worse than the punishment you received after stealing the book, and that's—too hard to swallow. You put the thought out of your head.

You gulp again. You can't seem to find enough air, even with the sea breeze wafting through open balcony doors.

Noctis. 

Noctis suggested you defect. Noctis was right. Noctis...is your friend? 

Wow. 

A friend. You, a lowly MT, used solely for pleasure, is friends with Lucian royalty. The King, in fact.  _You_ are friends with a _King_ , who wants you on his side.

A sudden warmth overtakes the icy fear in your chest. Friends. Noctis. Happiness. Photography. Love. Real, honest-to-Six...love. These things are potentially waiting for you, if you leave now.

But so is the possibility of Ardyn waking. Ardyn's hands on your body, painting with the bodily fluids he spills. If you were to go through with this, and he caught you, you might never get to leave his bed again.

The breeze ruffles through your hair, still spiky and messed up from sleep. From here, by the door to the room, you can see off the balcony, into the canals and lights of the city beyond. 

You're scared. You're the most scared you've ever been in your life, you think. You wish...that there could have been another way, between your assignment to Ardyn and your decommissioning. Maybe if you had been any good at weapons training, a third option would have presented itself. For now, though, you simply tremble with the weight of your choices on your shoulders.

You picture Noctis's face as you tell him you've defected, and find it within yourself to slip through the door anyway. 


End file.
